epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slobbers
Slobbers are another rotund foe in'' Epic Mickey'' and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, and are by far the hardest non-boss, blot species enemy in the game. In the first game, according to Gremlin Gus, encountering one of these meant that the Blot really wanted to stop Mickey. It is first seen in the Tomorrow City Exhibit, on the purple platform behind the curtain, and when you see them, they roar and try to throw Thinner at you. It will slash or smash you if you get close to it. List of Slobbers Epic Mickey # Great Big Tomorrow Slobber # Library Slobber # Battle of Mean Street Slobber # Battle of Bog Easy Slobber (Appears in the square but only sometimes so this may be a glitch) # Battle at Tomorrow Square Slobber (Appears after you have taken out all of the other blotlings in the area) # Mad Doctors Lab Slobber # Throne Room Slobber # Loss Tower Third Room Slobber # Inside the Blot Slobber Epic Mickey 2 Slobber Locations * Deloris in Fort Wasteland * 4 in Blot Alley (If you took the thinner path in Fort Wasteland.) * Floatyard (3rd visit) * Prescott's Arena (2nd visit) * Mad Doctors Ride (2nd visit) Strategy The Slobber has three forms of attack: up-close melee, thinner blasts, and a giant inhale. The only way to cause damage to the beast is to wait for it to try and inhale Mickey, then pump it full of paint or thinner. To defeat it, throw Thinner inside its mouth when it tries to inhale you. To redeem it, throw Paint inside its mouth when it tries to inhale you. If you throw enough Paint or Thinner, it will get choked up, giving you time to run away from it. If you don't, it will continue to smash you after it tried to inhale you. If you have 2 guardians, try using them. Use 2 Tints to befriend it, or use 2 Turps to defeat it. All sketches (other than the watch sketch) cause a Slobber to open it's oversized mouth. * TV sketches cause it to sit down and watch the TV. Watch them and when they open their mouths spray them. * Anvil sketches will fall on their heads making them roar. Spray paint or thinner at them when they open their mouths. * Fairy sketches will pick them up causing them to roar. Only paint will work on them with this sketch because thinner will cancel the effect. Notable individuals *Tomorrow City Slobber *Library Slobber *Deloris Trivia *Slobbers are possibly inspired by the Nemean Lion, because, similar to some versions of the mythical creature, its only weak point is its mouth. *The Slobber you meet in Tomorrow City Exhibit is set to do something if you use either of the brush's abilities. Using Paint on it will give you a picture of how Tomorrow City would look like if it was re-painted and Goofy's Torso. Use Thinner and get a picture of how Tomorrow City would look like thinned out and a Gold Pin. You can't get both in one run, as with many other things in the game. *Deloris is the only Slobber you have to defeat in the second game. All the others are just on return to certain areas. *The other Slobbers that you meet will not mean anything if you use Paint or Thinner. Though it is a smart idea to use Paint since it's a Blotling you want on your side. *Oswald (with a kick) and Madame Leona (with a spell) are the only known characters to kill one in one hit. *The one in The Tomorrow City Exhibit is thought to either work for Petetronic (at first) or Mister Rover if you redeem it. *Slobbers are a great blot to have on your side. They can with stand a masive wave of sweepers. You will see a huge number of sweepers on the last blotical inside the shadow blot. There is also a slobber that you can befriend. Use the slobber to distract the sweepers. In fact, Slobbers can kill all Blotlings because they never open their mouths. *Slobbers make their return in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, and are first seen in Fort Wasteland. This Slobber is named Deloris the Slobber. This is also the only Slobber with a known gender, and also the only Blotling with a known gender. *Like the Fake Shadow Blot, Slobbers must be defeated by squirting Paint or Thinner into their mouths when they attempt to bring Mickey closer to them by inhaling. *If you spin next to a Slobber, instead of stunning it, Mickey will be flung back and the monster will distend his belly, grab it, and shake it while laughing. This may hint at mockery, because the Slobber's gut may be able to absorb physical blows. However, it leaves it open to attack due to opening its mouth. *Once you befriend a Slobber, they become invincible. *Out of all the areas in both games where you encounter Slobbers only one place has two in one area. That place is Blot Alley in the Club 13 area after you thin the Blotlings at Fort Wasteland. Gallery Concept Art Picture0005.jpg|Mickey, a Slobber and a Splatter in Dark Beauty Castle. Screenshots Painted Slobber.jpeg|A Painted Slobber Slobber_MiniBoss.jpg|The first Slobber that you encounter. EMP_SlobberInhale.jpg|That same Slobber trying to inhale Mickey. images-6.jpeg|Deloris will gladly attack her own kind. Savage. Inside Blotty.jpg|A Slobber in the Blot. Icons Pin 107 tex niftex 0.png|Slobber Pin Category:Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Mini-Boss Category:Villains Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Tomorrow City Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Blots Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Mean Street